sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby (Navy)
Ruby, nicknamed Navy by Steven, is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Hit the Diamond". She and the other Ruby troops were sent to Earth by Yellow Diamond to locate Jasper. She is currently piloting the Roaming Eye ship after stealing it back from the Crystal Gems in "Room for Ruby". Appearance Her gemstone is where the navel of a human would be, hence her name. Her outfit features a backless, maroon shawl-like top on her torso that opens around her solar plexus, and has a yellow diamond on the collar. She also wears dark brown shorts and pointed maroon boots similar to the other Rubies. She has more of a cherry complexion and has dark burgundy square shaped hair. Personality She is part of the Ruby troops sent by Yellow Diamond and appears to be way more gleeful and sensual than the other Rubies of the troop. She is soft-spoken, amused by the Earth's details, expresses constant satisfaction, and dramatic in her mannerisms. She is also very flustered. When put on the spot she can get nervous to the point of nearly breaking down into tears. Despite her cheery disposition, Navy also has a more sinister, sadistic, unhinged and manipulative side to her. In "Room for Ruby", Navy tricks the Crystal Gems by exaggerating her usual innocent personality. Once the Crystal Gems do not see her as a threat, lower their guard and take her in, Navy steals the Roaming Eye ship. When Steven points out that she could have simply stolen the ship in the first place, Navy gleefully replies that she wanted to see the look on Steven's face when she betrayed him. Abilities Navy possesses standard Gem abilities. Fusions * When fused with multiple Rubies, specifically "Doc", "Eyeball", "Army", and "Leggy", they form a larger Ruby. Relationships Other Rubies Navy is a member of a team of Rubies that is sent out to locate Jasper and bring her home. Out of the group, she seems the nicest and her merry way of approaching everything seems to be accepted by them, as they do not call her out to act more serious. When Ruby is not in the know about what happened "last time", when they did not search a place through and through, she playfully chides her, stating that she is "so forgetful" (even though not knowing her). This could demonstrate her friendliness towards new members of the group, as saying it like this includes Ruby into their past activities. She also approaches the new member of the group, Leggy, excitedly telling her that she thinks Amethyst (who was shape-shifted into Jasper at the time) is "so funny and strong". In Back to the Moon she demonstrates some closeness towards Army by jumping on her head and holding it when they were both excited about seeing "Jasper". Navy makes up the right arm of their fusion and seems the most stoked, but also the most unserious about fusing: When holding onto her team members, she closes her eyes proudly and strikes a pose. Crystal Gems Navy, like the rest of the Homeworld Gems, expresses some dislike for the Crystal Gems, due to being tricked by them and them being their enemies. However, she is, along with Leggy, the member with the least animosity towards them, as she seems friendly and content about almost everything. When trying to talk in front of them, she gets stage fright, and retreats because she finds the situation embarrassing, seemingly not wanting to disappoint them. Amethyst In Back to the Moon, Amethyst shapeshifts into Jasper to fool the Rubies again. Amethyst, both acting like she believes Jasper would and being her usual joker self, makes the Rubies comfortable in her presence. They sympathize with her story of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner, crying and clapping because of her apparent devotion. They also joke alongside with her when she pokes fun at Pearl for being talkative, kicks some earth rocks to demonstrate her animosity towards the planet or gives the Crystal Gems the silly nickname Crystal Germs. Navy especially seems smitten with her, as she runs up to Leggy and tells her that she thinks "Jasper is so funny and strong", this being a direct reaction to Amethyst's playful jokes. Gemology Gemstone Information * Rubies are composed of a material known as corundum, the second hardest crystal structure after diamond (9,10 on the Mohs Scale of Hardness). ** Since Ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties with it, such as hardness, composition, and double refraction. ** In its pure form, corundum is colorless. ** Rubies are the most expensive colored stone, going by karat."Ruby Gemstone". www.gia.edu. * The word "ruby" comes from the Latin 'ruber' meaning red and, like many other gemstones, the ruby's symbolic meaning is heavily dependent on its coloring. * Natural Ruby is one of four "precious" gemstones (including diamond, emerald, and sapphire), known for its rarity, monetary value, and hardness (second only to diamond). ** Natural Ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. * The color of ruby is its most important quality factor. The most sought after color is a strong, pure red to red with a hint of blue, called pigeon's blood. ** The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. ** When the color of ruby is too light, it is classified as pink sapphire, but the line between pinkish-red ruby and pink sapphire varies by region. * The ruby is closely associated with aspects such as vitality, life, passion, and fire, all of which can be symbolically linked to the color red. ** This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. ** It is said that rubies can over-stimulate people who are sensitive or irritable. * Ruby is the traditional birthstone of those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Cancer and Aries. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to Ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** The planet Mars is famously known as "the red planet", due to the high concentration of iron oxide (basically rust) on its surface and rubies, along with all of the aspects mentioned above, have been linked with Mars in one form or another. ** Ruby is the national gemstone of Burma and Thailand. * Rubies are assigned to the Hindu sun god Surya. This might explain why she initially praised the earth as "sunny" (assuming it was not one of her lies). Gemstone Category:Canon characters Category:Rubies